Letters from a duck
by Hephzi - Ruler of the world
Summary: Set after the last episode, when everything is as it should be and Duck has started a diary. Only a few days in, something terrible happens, something that will change everything... FOREVER.
1. My life

Quack Quackity,

Quack Quack Quaaack Quack Quack quack. Quackity qua quack quack quack. Quack. Quacky quack quack quack quack quack. Quacker quack Quacky quack qua quack! Quack quack? Qua! Quack quack quack. Quack quack quack quack! "Quack quack quack!" Qua qua quaaaaack. Quacky Quacky Quacky! Quacky quack quack. Quacky quack quacky (qua quack!) QUACK! QUACKITY QUACK! Quack qua... Quack quack quackers...

Qua QUACK! Quack quack quack! Quac quack quack quack! quack quack quack qua! Qua quacky quack quack! Quack quack quack. Quacky qua quack qua quack quacky quack quack!

Quack,

Quack


	2. My love

Quack Quack,

Qua? Quacky quack quack? Qua quacky quack quack qua? Quack Quaaack. Qua quacky quack quacky quack. Quacky quack qua quack quacky quack. Quack quack quackers qua quack quacky. Quacky quack quacky quack quack quack qua. Quack quack. Quackity qua quack quack quacky. Quack! Quacky Quacky Quacky! Quack qua quack. Quaaaaack!

Quacky quack. Quacker quacker. Quack Quackity quaaaaack quack.

Quack,

Quack.


	3. Ballet

Quack Quackity,

Qua quacky quack! Quack Quaaack Quack Quaaack! Quack quack quack. Quackity quaaaaack quack quack. Quacky quack qua quack quack. Quacker quack? Qua? Quacky quack quack quack. Quackity quaaaaack quack quacky quack. Quacky quack quacky. Quacky. Quack quack quackers. Quack quack quackers. Qua! QUACK QUACK! Quack. Quacky Quacky Quacky.

Quack quack quack " Quack, Quack, Quack." Qua qua quaaaaack. Quacky quack quack qua quack. Quack quack quackers qua. Quacker quack Quacky quack. Quackity quaaaaack quack quack. Quack quack quackers qua quack quack quack.

Quack,

Quack.


	4. Ballerina mafia

Quack Quackity,

QUACK QUACK QUACK! Quacky Quacky Quacky Quacky! Quack quack quack quack qua! Qua quacky quack quacky quack! Quack quack quack quack! Quack Quaaack Quack! Quacky Quacky Quacky Quacky! Quacky Quacky quack quackers! Quack qua quaaaaack quack, Quack Quack quack. Quackity quaaaaack!

Quack,

Quack


	5. My wishes

Quack Quackity,

Qua quacky quack quacky quack. Quack Quackity qua quaaaaack! Quack. Quacky quack qua! Qua qua quack. Quaaaaack qua quaaaaack quack quack. Quackity Quackity Quackity Quackity. Quacky Quacky Quacky, qua qua qua. Quacker quack quackers, qua. Quacker quacker. Quack quack quackers quack quacky. Quack Quackity Quackity Quackity quaaaaack. Quacky Quacky quack quackers qua. Quacker quacker que qua.

Quack,

Quack


	6. A completely normal day

Quack,

quack quackers! Quacky quack quack,quackity quack! Qua quack quak qua quacky? Qua qua quack! Quack quack quackquack quack quack. Qua qua quack, quacker quackery quack. QUAAAAAAAAJTJEUGYUEIOVTHEUFKWDPfueidug8eurjeiwi3jriei2rirehehrihw


	7. A report

**Kin Kan times- 5th November 1883**

 **Duck is dead as a...dead duck**!

Yesterday's at 3:54pm yellow duckling was brutally slaughtered and eaten by the local cat Mr Cat. The duck in question was a town favourite and would often run up to the townsfolk and start running about their ankles quacking madly until they gave it something to eat. Mr cat had nothing to say about this as he is a cat, but after questioning he promptly scrabbed our reporter and ran off, howling into the night. The tragic tale of the duck will doubtlessly be remembered for a few moments until we find something else to be sad about.


	8. The beginning

It has been three days since Ahiru died and have not slept a wink. Instead I have spent three restless night s thinking of what has happened. I have Drosselmeyers blood flowing through my veins and with that comes the power to warp reality with my writing. With it, even the past is changeable.

It begins tonight.


	9. Dear Diary

Dear diary, I have come up with a solution which will not only bring my feathered love back, but will surely rewrite the laws of physics as we know them. I, Fakir, will travel into the past and brutally slaughter Mr Cat. I have concluded that the possible side effects including head aches, stomach pains and the breaking of the fourth wall are out weighed by the importance of my one true ship's life! I have concocted a daring plan which will take courage, bravery, trust and a sprinkle of pixie dust. We must go now. Farewell.


End file.
